User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens episode 9: The Descent Into Hell Is Easy
Scream Queens Episode 9: The Descent Into Hell Is Easy (The scene set Asylum Garden) CC: Hello Lisa, it's been awhile. 5: I thought Sarah's mother walk out on her family. CC: That was a fabrication made by myself and her father. 5: That's so fucked up to that to Sarah and when I feel bad for that bitch you know you fucked up. CC: Enough. It's time to get down to business. (CC sits down next to Lisa) CC: Lisa let's chat. (The Scene switches to the frat house) Ari: Gage are you gonna share what you discovered or nah? Gage: Alright I will but this stays between us until we have more solid proof. Hunter: Alright here is what should do, we- (As the others are talking Kieran stares and notices the Red Devil walking through a gate and Kieran leaves the frat house to follow the Red Devil) Hunter: Gather all the information and chart them down. What do you think Kieran? Kieran? Ari: Where did he go? Annie: I can't believe Yazzy is dead, 3: She is part of the stars now. Annie: She was my best friend. Sarah: Bitch shut up! You like only spoke to her like twice sit down. Annie: Do you need a mirror to see your saltiness? Sarah: Whatever bitch I'm flawless. 3: This isn't the time for all of us to be fighting. Sarah: Ok #3 what do you suggest we do than huh. Annie: Since you got everything figured out. 3: I say we pray to the universal's will and wait until the stars give us a sign. (Sarah and Annie just stare at #3 until Sarah gets a phone call) Sarah: (On the phone)Hello. Ari: (On the phone) We need to talk. (The scene switches to CC and #5 talking to Lisa) CC: So do know what is currently going on? Lisa: You mean the murders? Yes I do. CC: So are these murders connected to your cult and what happened in 1995? If they are I will shut you down like I did in the past. Lisa:Yet you couldn't shut it when that boy brought the cult back. CC: I make one slip up, so don't act high and mighty. Lisa: Excuses, face it you're getting old. 5: I see where Sarah gets her bitchness from. Lisa: You know my daughter? Are you friends with her? 5: Of sorts. CC: Stop stalling. Lisa: Fine. Yes the killing are in a way connected to what happened in 1995. I don't regret doing the ritual, but I do regret killing the woman and what happened to the baby. CC: To late for that. Lisa: You will never guess who visited me yesterday. CC: Who? (Lisa whispers into CC's ears) CC: Oh no! We need get back to campus now. 5: Why? (CC and #5 leave Lisa) (The scene switches to the frat house) Ari: Alright I just let Sarah know what you discovered Gage. Gage: I told you not to tell her yet jackass. Ari: I'm sorry for trying to warn my girlfriend that she is living with a possible murderer. (Just than Kieran comes in running) Kieran: GUYS! Ari: Where the fuck did you go? Kieran: I followed the Red Devil and found their hideout. Gage: Good, let's call the police Ari: No. We are gonna go there and fuck shit up. No one fucks with the Dickies. (The Scene switches to CC and and #5 on campus) CC: I have to go to my office but let the girls know they need to come to my office later. 5: Will do. (Sarah #5 walks into kappa house proceeds to walk up the stairs and bumps into Sarah, #3, and Annie who were just about to walk down) 5: Good I got you guys. Listen we need to go to Dean CC's office. Sarah: We aren't going anywhere with you Lauren Thomas or should I say Tilli Turtleneck. 5: How do you know my real name? Sarah: We know everything about you. Like for a fact we know you are the Red Devil. Category:Blog posts